Video magnifiers are import tools for blind and/or low vision (“BLV”) users. These devices allow BLV users to view objects and/or text by positioning an associated camera and selecting a desired level of magnification. Color contrasting and image rotation can also be provided to ease viewing. Video magnifiers typically include a camera and an associated monitor. The camera is often mounted on an arm that can be positioned over the object to be viewed. An X-Y table can be positioned beneath the camera for supporting the object being viewed. The user can move the table in the X-Y orientations to probably align the camera with the object. A separate controller is used to change: magnification level; the position of the image upon the screen; contrast; as well as other image features.
Video magnifiers have typically been designed to permanently reside on a table or desktop. The portability of video magnifiers has often proved problematic. Most video magnifiers must be at least partially or totally disassembled for storage and transport. Even for sighted users, this is far from an ideal solution. It is an especially problematic solution for BLV users, who often times cannot carry out the disassembly/assembly process. Efforts have been made over the years to provide truly portable video magnifiers. However, these portable magnifiers typically use smaller, low resolution cameras. Other portable magnifier cameras are designed to be handheld, which can be problematic in the event the user needs both hands free while viewing the object.
What is needed, therefore, is a desktop video magnifier camera that is transportable and that employs a high resolution camera. The video magnifier of the present disclosure is designed to fulfill these and other shortcomings present with existing video magnifiers.